


4 минуты 27 секунд

by Mona_Mour



Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is a hedonistic little slut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, Le Chiffre is amused, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: Незнакомец взглянул на Адама как на чужого на этом празднике жизни, и справедливости ради, так оно и было. Веселясь про себя, Адам отметил, как на его лице мельком отразилось неодобрение — в одном лишь подрагивании уголка изящно очерченных губ, похожем на нервный тик. Он окинул Адама оценивающим взглядом непарных глаз, и было совершенно ясно, что он не в восторге от увиденного.Что ж, Адама всегда привлекал вызов.





	1. Дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Minutes, Twenty-seven Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757801) by [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu). 



> Огромное душевное спасибо спасибо моей прекрасной бете holy_macaroni66!

Адам расхаживал по банкетному залу с таким надменным видом, словно был владельцем всего отеля, что разумеется, не соответствовало действительности и выглядело нелепо и смехотворно. Замечая направленные на него взгляды, полные завуалированного презрения или желания, он улыбался в ответ своей самой развязной улыбкой. В одной руке он держал бокал шампанского, другая была дерзко засунута в карман. Обводя взглядом толпу — мужчин в строгих смокингах или костюмах, женщин в роскошных одеяниях — Адам осознавал, что выглядит вызывающе небрежно в своих повседневных вельветовых брюках и черном джемпере-поло. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, он производил впечатление.  
  
Он не ждал многого от этого вечера, считая его очередной пустой и унылой вечеринкой, и даже те знакомства, которые он мог бы здесь завести, по мнению Адама, едва ли стоили хлопот. Он не привык посещать подобные мероприятия — слишком много претенциозных толстосумов собралось в одном месте. Если бы не настойчивость одного из его меценатов, он вообще вряд ли оказался бы здесь. Но Адам не был настолько глуп, чтобы отказаться, рискнув расположением этого человека.  
  
Несколько раз по просьбе своего издателя Адам брал у него интервью. Успешный бизнесмен, если так можно назвать того, кто имеет имя и состояние только благодаря папочкиным денежкам. Женат, двое детей, питает слабость к хорошеньким мальчикам. Отчасти по этой причине в качестве своего спутника он привел на вечеринку Адама, а не свою жену. Другая причина была в том, что он ловил кайф, щеголяя Адамом словно породистым питомцем. Убийственно скучно. Адам даже не помнил его имени, но все же не мог винить этого типа за желание привести его сюда. В конце концов, он действительно был хорош собой, и прекрасно осознавал это. А кроме того, он был единственным на этой вечеринке, кому не нужно было подделывать истинно британский аристократический акцент. Ох уж эти американцы с их трогательными иллюзиями о величии Британской Империи.  
  
Человек, которого он сопровождал, взглянул на него с сытой довольной улыбкой и положив руку Адаму на поясницу, попытался направить его к группе людей, оживленно болтающих в одном из углов роскошно украшенного зала. Да, было совершенно очевидно, что этот тип желал его продемонстрировать. И вероятно рассчитывал трахнуть позже. Ну-ну. Определенно, он должен был свято верить в свое обаяние или обладать внушительным достоинством, если надеялся, что Адам закроет глаза на его многочисленные недостатки и захочет по-быстренькому перепихнуться с ним в люксе наверху.  
  
— Простите, я на минутку, — промурлыкал Адам, прежде чем к нему устремились оценивающие взгляды щебечущей компании. Ловко и изящно вывернувшись из-под руки, он одарил мужчину страстным взглядом из-под трепещущих ресниц. Обещанием, которое он вовсе не собирался сдерживать.  
  
Он нырнул в гущу людей, смешиваясь с толпой и игнорируя недоуменные оклики «Адам!», летевшие ему вслед. Что за наглец. Адам никогда не давал ему повода звать себя просто по имени.  
  
Он встретил нескольких знакомых. Одних поприветствовал легким кивком головы, других проигнорировал. Многим из этих мужчин и женщин он был когда-то представлен, о ком-то читал, чьи-то карточки хранились в его визитнице, и все же Адам отчетливо понимал, что он человек не их круга — с его буйной нестриженой кудрявой копной, свитерами, шарфами и манерами. Что ж, с ним случались вещи и похуже посещения благотворительных вечеринок с отличной едой и шампанским. Если повезет, возможно он подцепит тут кого-нибудь интересного на вечер. Кого-то, кто будет не прочь оттрахать его в одной из многочисленных уборных или прямо в гардеробной среди роскошных пальто. Кого-то с характером, а не мистера Жена-Двое-Детей.  
  
Например, такого как этот, устроившийся в кресле у небольшого столика в углу комнаты.  
  
Адам моментально почувствовал себя заинтригованным. Красивый мужчина сидел в одиночестве в зале, набитом людьми. Адам решил счесть это приглашением и направился к нему, покачивая бедрами. Он подошел достаточно близко, намеренно нарушив личное пространство. С застенчиво опущенными ресницами, так что когда он поднял взгляд — будто бы случайно — их глаза встретились.  
  
Незнакомец взглянул на Адама так, словно он был здесь лишним, и по правде говоря, с этим было не поспорить. Веселясь про себя, Адам отметил, как на его лице мелькнуло недовольство — одним лишь подрагиванием уголка изящно очерченных губ, похожим на нервный тик. Он окинул Адама оценивающим взглядом непарных глаз, и было совершенно очевидно, что он не в восторге от увиденного.  
  
Отлично. Адам всегда предпочитал вызов.  
  
Он плюхнулся в соседнее кресло рядом с интригующим незнакомцем и устроился поудобнее, скрестив ноги и небрежно держа двумя пальцами за ножку бокал с шампанским. Окинул взглядом банкетный зал, намеренно игнорируя холодный взгляд мужчины, который он, разумеется, засек краем глаза. С этого места обзор открывался просто отличный, и Адам не сомневался, что именно по этой причине незнакомец и выбрал его.  
  
— Прелестная камерная вечеринка, не правда ли? — изрек он наконец и сделав глоток шампанского, развернулся к мужчине, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
Непарные глаза теперь были достаточно близко, чтобы Адам мог различить их цвет. Цвета — поправил он себя. Один молочно-серый, с тонким извилистым красным шрамом, пересекающим оба века и бровь. Другой — глубокого золотисто-коричневого цвета, словно выдержанный виски, пробитый сквозь бутылку солнечным лучом. У кого-то другого такие глаза, возможно, выглядели бы комично, как придуманные посредственным писателем детективов для образа эдакого трагического злодея. Незнакомец же, сидящий напротив Адама — выглядел царственным и породистым.  
  
Мужчина проигнорировал его слова и отвернулся, разорвав зрительный контакт. Адама это не слишком волновало. Профессия журналиста воспитала в нем определенную толстокожесть и невосприимчивость к игнору. Ничуть не смутившись, он расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
По некоторым признакам Адам уже мог составить о нем впечатление. Широкими мазками он накидывал в своей голове потрет незнакомца. Одет в безупречный черный костюм, определенно пошитый на заказ, хоть и несколько мрачный для подобной вечеринки. У него на все есть собственный взгляд. Наверняка помешан на контроле. Считает необходимостью поддерживать определенный образ. И конечно же, он из тех, кто с удовольствием берет от жизни лучшее, и имеет достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе это.  
  
Черный костюм и черная рубашка незнакомца резко контрастировали с его очень светлой кожей, тон которой балансировал на грани между болезненностью и аристократичной бледностью. Очевидно, он не любитель прогуляться по солнышку — заключил Адам, посмеиваясь про себя. И скорее всего, интеллектуал, пренебрегающий всем низменным и телесным, судя по тому, каким цепким и внимательным взглядом он сканирует толпу и задерживается на лицах, словно запечатлевая их в памяти.  
  
В целом он выглядел довольно спокойным, восседая в кресле с таким видом, словно все это место целиком принадлежало ему (Хотя — кто знает, возможно, так оно и есть. Адам не удосужился заранее навести справки, кто владелец этого пафосного заведения, и теперь мысленно сделал пометку исправить эту ошибку), но пальцы левой руки выстукивали нетерпеливый ритм на подлокотнике кресла, и Адам подумал, что возможно это нервный тик, который незнакомец не в силах контролировать.  
  
— Довольно грубо так пялиться.  
  
Его голос приятно удивил Адама. Низкий, глубокий, с приятным мягким акцентированием шипящих, он запускал колкие горячие электрические искры вдоль позвоночника. С акцентом, который Адам не мог распознать — южная Европа, возможно?  
  
— Так же грубо, как и игнорировать того, кто пытается завести разговор, — парировал Адам и пригубил шампанское, тонко улыбаясь в бокал.  
  
— Не думал, что ваша несомненно оригинальная характеристика этой вечеринки требует какого-либо подтверждения.  
  
О, да он занятный тип. Подчеркнуто вежливый, но острый насмешливый тон, исполненный сарказма, недвусмысленно давал Адаму понять, что он о нем думает.  
  
— Вам скучно, не так ли? — спросил Адам.  
  
Незнакомец приподнял бровь и наконец взглянул на него с цепким вниманием, словно раскладывая для себя на составные части и пристрастно анализируя каждую. Адам не просто не возражал — напротив, наслаждался подобным препарированием. С притворной застенчивостью опустив затрепетавшие ресницы, он снял с колена закинутую ногу и раздвинул бедра лишь настолько, чтобы это выглядело как естественный бессознательный жест.  
  
— Несомненно, есть более полезные и увлекательные занятия, на которые вы предпочли бы потратить свое время, но вам необходимо поддерживать имидж. Немного пообщаться, пожать несколько рук тут и там. — Адам с улыбкой осушил бокал и поставил его на край столика, разделяющего их — из красного дерева, кажется. — Насколько я далек от истины? — Он подпер подбородок рукой и слегка подался вперед в кресле.  
  
На этом расстоянии Адам мог уловить аромат его парфюма — чуть более сладкий, чем он ожидал, но с характерной аристократичностью Старого Света, великолепно сочетающийся со всей аурой, окутывающей незнакомца.  
  
— Не слишком далеки, — признался тот после некоторого раздумья, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и Адам улыбнулся шире.  
  
— Адам Тауэрс, — представился он, протягивая руку. — Журналист и писатель.  
  
После некоторого колебания мужчина принял его руку, и к радости Адама, его пожатие оказалось крепким и теплым.  
  
— Ле Шиффр.  
  
Адам удивленно моргнул, но в следующий момент взял себя в руки.  
  
— У вас и имя причудливое, — хихикнул он. — И чем же вы занимаетесь?  
  
Интересное имя у интересной персоны — с каждой минутой Адам чувствовал себя все более заинтригованным.  
  
Отняв руку, Ле Шиффр сдержанным и несколько чопорным жестом вернул ее на свое колено.  
  
— Вы пытаетесь взять у меня интервью, мистер Тауэрс? Испытываете профессиональный интерес к моей персоне? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Что если так? — промурлыкал Адам, несмотря на то, что интервью было последним, что он хотел бы взять у Ле Шиффра.  
  
— В таком случае, могу посоветовать вам связаться с моим PR-менеджером.  
  
Несмотря на непроницаемое лицо, в интонации Ле Шиффра Адам явственно почувствовал иронию. И задался вопросом, сохранит ли он свою невозмутимость, когда его член окажется в глотке Адама, или это вызовет более горячий отклик.  
  
— Тогда хорошо, что мой интерес к вашей персоне совершенно не профессиональный, — сказал он. И заметив вспыхнувший в глазах Ле Шиффра хищный блеск, невольно закусил нижнюю губу и приподнял голову, подставляя взгляду изящную шею. Почти неуловимое предложение, но по тому, как сузились глаза Ле Шиффра, Адам понял, что оно не осталось незамеченным.  
  
— Соблаговолите же поведать мне, если вы не против — что именно вас интересует, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
Адам пожал плечами и отвел глаза, скользя взглядом по респектабельной тусовке вокруг. С большинством собравшихся здесь он был знаком, кое с кем из них трахался, и все они были адски скучны, без малейшей искры оригинальности.  
  
— Меня интересуют интересные люди — и их род занятий, в том числе — а вы кажетесь мне весьма интересным человеком, месье Ле Шиффр.  
  
Он жестом подозвал официантку, ослепительно улыбнувшись ей, отдал свой пустой бокал и взял еще шампанского.  
  
— С чего бы мне представлять для вас какой-то интерес?  
  
Адам одарил его лукавой усмешкой.  
  
— Помимо сшитого на заказ костюма, непарных глаз и загадочного имени? Ума не приложу! Мне просто кажется, что за всем этим есть история.  
  
— И вы хотели бы ее услышать?  
  
— Не обязательно, хотя от истории я бы тоже не отказался.  
  
Куда сильнее Адам хотел сейчас вновь выманить из Ле Шиффра того сильного и опасного хищника, которого он почти поймал в его взгляде. Он не сомневался, да что там, он был просто уверен, что сдержанность Ле Шиффра всего лишь маска, скрывающая за собой нечто темное, грязное и порочное. И Адаму не терпелось узнать — что же это.  
  
— Как журналист, вы должны понимать, что всякая информация имеет свою цену, — заметил Ле Шиффр, смахивая невидимую соринку с брюк. — Но я сомневаюсь в вашей платежеспособности, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
— Большинство людей, к которым я обращаюсь, более чем охотно принимают мою форму оплаты.  
  
Окончание фразы Адам произнес низко и тягуче, с той самой истомой в голосе, которой привык ставить мужчин на колени.  
  
Но Ле Шиффр был явно не из тех, кого легко сразить. Он лишь мягко усмехнулся и качнул головой.  
  
— Мистер Тауэрс, я произвожу впечатление человека, способного заинтересоваться оплатой, которую вы предлагаете?  
  
_О да, не сомневайся._  
  
— Позвольте, я буду откровенен, месье Ле Шиффр. Я хороший журналист, даже очень хороший журналист, и в своем деле я хорош как раз потому, что умею читать людей. Хотите знать, что я прочел в вас? — спросил Адам и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. — Вам здесь невыносимо скучно. Эти люди вам давно надоели, и наша болтовня — самое занятное, что случилось с вами этим вечером.  
  
Похоже, теперь Ле Шиффр был впечатлен. И кроме того, любезен настолько, что не стал отрицать умозаключения Адама.  
  
— И что вы предлагаете?  
  
Адам пожал плечами.  
  
— Я бы сказал, давайте свалим с этой тухлой вечеринки и развлечемся по-настоящему. — Он взглянул на Ле Шиффра с игривой улыбкой. — Я имею ввиду развлечение, при котором я поставлен в коленно-локтевую, а ваш член так глубоко в моей заднице, что я почти чувствую его у себя в глотке.  
  
Ле Шиффр не сказал ни слова. Даже не моргнул. Он просто поднялся из кресла, оставив полупустой бокал на столике, поправил одежду. На мгновение Адам испугался собственной дерзости и успел подумать, что оскорбил его. Однако Ле Шиффр развернулся к нему и вскинув бровь, произнес:  
  
— Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
С этими словами он отвернулся от Адама и с изумительной грацией пошел сквозь толпу. Адам рванул за ним так торопливо, что едва не запутался в собственных ногах. Ле Шиффру даже не нужно было просить освободить дорогу — люди просто расступались перед ним, и Адаму лишь оставалось тащиться следом.  
  
Это было довольно оскорбительно — почти бежать, почти спотыкаясь, почти как послушный щенок, будучи выставленным на обозрение почти каждому человеку в этом зале. Адам старался ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Внезапно он понял, что это и было замыслом Ле Шиффра все это время. Это было унизительным, и в то же время так кружило голову, что член Адама сразу потяжелел.  
  
Ле Шиффр привел его на верхний этаж, весь в белых и золотых тонах. Массивные золоченые двери были украшены искусной резьбой, похожей, по предположению Адама, на библейские сцены. Ле Шиффр не дал ему возможности оценить их красоту. Он повернул ключ в замке и распахнул двери, открывая взгляду роскошно обставленный номер.  
  
— Вот это да! — восхищенно присвистнул Адам, входя внутрь.  
  
Интерьер был таким, что дух захватывало. Глубокие насыщенные цвета, дорогие ткани, утонченная экстравагантность во всем. Б _о_ льшую часть пространства занимала огромная кровать в центре комнаты, застеленная белоснежным постельным бельем и заправленная бархатным стеганым покрывалом. У ее подножия располагался тяжелый резной деревянный сундук цвета запекшейся крови, возможно из вишневого дерева. Слева от кровати находилась зона отдыха с двумя удобными креслами, чайным столиком и — это камин?  
  
— Значит это твой номер? — через плечо бросил Адам, обходя кровать и скользя пальцами по бархату покрывала.  
  
— Все это, — кратко ответил Ле Шиффр, небрежно махнув рукой в широком всеохватывающем жесте.  
  
Ого, выходит, Адам подцепил владельца этого места.  
  
— И часто ты устраиваешь подобные вечеринки? — едко спросил он.  
  
Ле Шиффр ответил не сразу. Сперва он закрыл тяжелую дверь и провернув ключ в замке, вынул его и аккуратно положил на маленький стеклянный столик в углу.  
  
— Часто. Главным образом, по тем причинам, которые вы так наблюдательно описали. Общение, налаживание контактов, привлечение партнеров.  
  
— Партнеров в том числе и для траха? — спросил Адам с дерзкой мальчишеской улыбкой, присев на край кровати и откинувшись на руках.  
  
По-кошачьи грациозно Ле Шиффр подошел ближе и не отрывая взгляда от Адама, снял свой пиджак и набросил его на спинку одного из кресел.  
  
— Нет, мистер Тауэрс. Я веду себя строго профессионально.  
  
— Серьезно? Это то, что ты называешь «профессионально»? — рассмеялся Адам, недоверчиво склонив голову набок.  
  
— Мы уже выяснили, что в вашем интересе ко мне, как и в моем интересе к вам — нет ничего профессионального. — Ле Шиффр хищно улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы. — И вы не один из моих партнеров.  
  
— Кто же я тогда? — спросил Адам, понизив голос почти до томного шепота.  
  
Ле Шиффр навис над ним, оказавшись так близко, что Адам мог учуять легкий запах пота под его парфюмом.  
  
— Вы ненасытная шлюха, жаждущая члена.  
  
Это было сказано с такой привычной деловитостью, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, что Адам буквально лишился дара речи. Распахнув глаза, он уставился на Ле Шиффра. Не то чтобы он собирался это отрицать. Но холодная беспощадность, с которой было озвучено его желание, хлестнула его как пощечина.  
  
— Я прав, мистер Тауэрс? — с нажимом спросил Ле Шиффр, не дождавшись ответа.  
  
— Что?.. — спросил Адам, растерянно моргнув.  
  
— Прав ли я, полагая, что вы хотите, чтобы этим прекрасным вечером я выебал вас как последнюю шлюху? — Под завороженным взглядом Адама Ле Шиффр ослабил галстук.  
  
_Да,_  — подумал Адам. Именно этого он и хотел. Чтобы этот холеный, безупречно контролирующий себя мужчина отодрал его так, словно он просто дырка, пригодная лишь для того, чтобы ее использовать. Чтобы Ле Шиффр трахал его снова и снова, до тех пор пока Адам не станет извиваться под ним и рыдать, умоляя о пощаде, пока он не будет заполнен до краев его спермой.  
  
Он кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и Ле Шиффр отстранился от него. А затем придвинул кресло к изножью кровати и сел в него, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на коленях.  
  
— Разденьтесь.  
  
Адам повиновался без возражений. У него стояло уже так, что даже свободные брюки едва сдерживали болезненную эрекцию. Только со второго раза с тихим ругательством он смог расстегнуть непослушными пальцами пряжку ремня и наконец снять их.  
  
Ле Шиффр приподнял бровь, отмечая отсутствие нижнего белья, но удержался от комментария. Он сидел практически неподвижно, поставив один локоть на подлокотник кресла и прижав два пальца к виску. И скользил по Адаму таким бесстрастным оценивающим взглядом, словно Адам был просто куском мяса.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув напряженным горлом, Адам потянул с шеи шарф и бросил его к брюкам. Следом отправился свитер, за ним носки. Обнаженный, с торчащим истекающим членом, он выпрямился перед Ле Шиффром, чувствуя, как учащается пульс, как краска заливает лицо, уши, шею и грудь. Ле Шиффр еще ни разу не коснулся его, а Адам уже чувствовал себя использованным.  
  
Некоторое время они изучали друг друга в полной тишине, Ле Шиффр глядя в его сине-зеленые глаза, Адам захваченный его золотым и молочным. Пока Адам не начал переминаться на месте от неловкости и от желания, чтобы к нему наконец прикоснулись. В конце концов Ле Шиффр смиловался и поднявшись из кресла красивым текучим движением, плавно приблизился к Адаму.  
  
Но вместо так сильно ожидаемого прикосновения Адам удостоился лишь более пристального рассматривания. Ле Шиффр обошел его вокруг, оглядывая с головы до ног и принюхиваясь время от времени.  
  
— Откуда эти следы у вас шее? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Это было последним, что Адам ожидал от него услышать, и он едва справился с искушением объявить Ле Шиффру, что это не его собачье дело.  
  
— Обожаю, когда меня придушивают во время скачек на члене, — дерзко ответил он, дернув плечом.  
  
Ле Шиффр, казалось, вполне удовлетворился этим объяснением и продолжил свой мучительно медленный танец вокруг Адама, по-прежнему не касаясь его. Адам втянул воздух сквозь зубы и стоял неподвижно, словно перед диким животным, которое вот-вот набросится. Он едва не поморщился от этой непрошеной мысли — его редактор задницу б ему надрал за такую пошлую строчку. Да к черту, он был не в том виде и положении, чтобы формулировать литературные шедевры. Не тогда, когда Ле Шиффр буквально дышит ему в шею, а член между ног такой твердый и тяжелый.  
  
Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Ле Шиффр прикоснулся к нему. Настолько, что уже думал о том, чтобы упасть на колени и просить об этом, а затем умолять Ле Шиффра трахнуть его. В конце концов это было не такой уж великой ценой за то, чтобы получить то, чего он так хотел — всего лишь небольшая демонстрация покорности за то, чтобы почувствовать на себе сильные руки и твердый член, вбивающийся в задницу.  
  
Все мысли Адама мгновенно оборвались, когда Ле Шиффр обхватил пальцами его шею.  
  
Это было совсем не тем, чего он ожидал, когда ляпнул об удушении. Разум и тело моментально захлестнула паника, а вместе с ней всплыли и упорно подавляемые воспоминания: ощущение кожаной удавки, перетянувшей горло, черные звезды, заплясавшие в глазах, и чужие руки, прижимающие его к кровати. Он судорожно задохнулся и дернул руками, намереваясь дотянуться до пальцев на шее, чтобы оторвать их. Но давление прекратилось, не успел он поднять руки. Адам снова был свободен, а Ле Шиффр по-прежнему близко, но теперь в этой близости ощущалась скрытая угроза.  
  
— А теперь правду, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
_Пошел ты,_  — подумал Адам, изо всех сил пытаясь взять под контроль бешено срывающееся дыхание.  
  
— На меня напали и чуть не задушили до смерти, — выплюнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Удовлетворен?  
  
— На данный момент — вполне.  
  
Ле Шиффр вернулся в свое кресло, похоже, совершенно не затронутый признанием Адама.  
  
— Должно быть, это ужасно — лишиться возможности дышать? — спросил он, и Адам мог поклясться, что в его тоне мелькнуло сочувствие. Которое исчезло так быстро, что Адам подумал, не показалось ли ему. — За дверью справа — ванная. Примите душ, вымойтесь начисто, побрейтесь, если необходимо, и возвращайтесь ко мне.  
  
Адам не двинулся ни на дюйм.  
  
— Мои инструкции недостаточно ясны, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я принял душ? — недоверчиво уточнил Адам.  
  
С раздраженным вздохом Ле Шиффр сцепил пальцы на колене и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Именно так, мистер Тауэрс. Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои шлюхи были чистыми.  
  
Адам почувствовал, как от этих слов член становится еще тверже, и чтобы не сконфузиться еще сильнее, решил все же выполнить требование. На полпути к двери ванной его остановил бархатный голос Ле Шиффра.  
  
— Мистер Тауэрс.  
  
Адам притормозил и оглянулся на него через плечо.  
  
— Пока вы находитесь в ванной, вы ни в коем случае не должны трогать себя. В противном случае, последствия будут весьма неприятными. Вы меня поняли?  
  
Адам не смог издать ни звука, в который раз потеряв дар речи. Он лишь скованно кивнул и скрылся за дверью.  
  
Принимая душ, он не торопился, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Отчасти потому что душевая кабина была просто роскошной — размером со всю маленькую ванную у него дома, и с душевой насадкой, под которой могли бы разместиться сразу двое. А отчасти потому, что Адам чувствовал мелкое мстительное желание заставить Ле Шиффра ждать — и ему было плевать, насколько по-детски это выглядит. Нежась под теплыми струями, он с удовольствием засунул в задницу сперва один палец, а затем еще один. Нахер Ле Шиффра с его приказами.  
  
Из душа он вышел разгоряченным, разрумянившимся и с крепко стоящим членом, который Ле Шиффр сразу же отметил таким одобрительным взглядом, что у Адама аж пушок на загривке вздыбился как наэлектризованный.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, он жестом подозвал Адама к себе, и Адам с готовностью подчинился, уже дрожа от желания. Ему невыносимо хотелось получить хоть какую-нибудь разрядку. И он с тоской понимал, что Ле Шиффр вряд ли собирается прикоснуться к нему в ближайшее время.  
  
— На колени, — велел Ле Шиффр, и Адам повиновался без раздумий. С этой позиции он мог видеть эрекцию Ле Шиффра, четко вырисовывающуюся под тканью брюк. Адам почувствовал, как рот немедленно наполнился слюной, и тяжело сглотнул в предвкушении.  
  
Не дожидаясь разрешения он устроился поудобнее между ног Ле Шиффра, с наслаждением провел носом по члену через ткань, втягивая — блять, какой же восхитительный запах! Терпкий, мускусный, опьяняющий — Адам едва не свихнулся от желания немедленно заполучить этот член себе в глотку. Почувствовать, как он вбивается ему в горло, не давая передышки, как стекает по подбородку его собственная слюна, смешанная со спермой. Он хотел, чтобы Ле Шиффр обкончал ему рот, и лицо, и волосы…  
  
Тихая усмешка выдернула Адама из его горячих фантазий, и подняв голову, он наткнулся на пронизывающий взгляд Ле Шиффра.  
  
— Я безусловно ценю ваш энтузиазм, мистер Тауэрс. И все же предпочел бы, чтобы мои брюки остались незапятнанными. Снимите их с меня.  
  
На секунду Адам хотел было показать ему средний палец. Или лучше даже заставить кончить в его драгоценные брюки. Он мог это сделать, он уже проделывал такое раньше. Еще не было человека, которого не поставили бы на колени бесстыжий язык Адама и его горячий рот.  
  
Он застенчиво улыбнулся Ле Шиффру и потянулся к его ширинке.  
  
— Без рук, мистер Тауэрс, — недовольно остановил его Ле Шиффр.  
  
Говнюк.  
  
Опустив руки, Адам нащупал губами молнию и после нескольких неудачных попыток зацепился зубами за пулер и потянул бегунок вниз. Металлический привкус на языке почти полностью вытеснял головокружительный запах возбуждения Ле Шиффра, бьющий ему в ноздри. Он ощущал его даже через черные — о, ну разумеется, черные! — шелковые боксеры. Адам тяжело сглотнул. Он упивался, захлебывался этим запахом. Не тратя времени даром, он потянул боксеры вниз, почти разрывая зубами.  
  
И благоговейно замер, когда член Ле Шиффра упруго выскочил из них наружу.  
  
Потому что этот член был просто гребаным произведением искусства.  
  
И Адаму пришлось призвать на помощь все свое самообладание, уже почти предавшее его, чтобы не размазывать восторженные слюни по расстегнутым брюкам.  
  
Каждый дюйм этого великолепного члена был именно таким, каким Адам его представлял. Длинный, толстый, слегка изогнутый кверху, твердый, с уже влажной головкой, и даже темные завитки волос на лобке казались ему восхитительными.  
  
Только благодаря невероятному усилию Адам удержался от того, чтобы сразу заглотить его целиком — как ненасытная шлюха, которой считал его Ле Шиффр.  
  
Ну уж нет. Сперва он осторожно облизал тугую головку, снимая языком вязкую прозрачную каплю смазки — и она показалась Адаму такой амброзией, что он задрожал.  
  
Как и он сам, Ле Шиффр оказался необрезанным, и осторожно царапнув зубами по нежной крайней плоти, Адам услышал в ответ тихий хриплый рык. Это был первый звук, который издал Ле Шиффр с момента, как запретил Адаму использовать руки. Он вдохнул было, чтобы отдать Адаму новую команду, но черта с два, Адам больше не собирался сдерживаться.  
  
Он без колебаний заглотил член на всю его внушительную длину. И почти задохнулся, когда Ле Шиффр вскинул бедра навстречу, но даже это не уменьшило его решимости. Глубоко вдохнув через нос, он заставил себя расслабиться, и член плавно проскользнул ему в горло.  
  
Сперва Ле Шиффр позволил ему задавать темп, просто наблюдая за тем, как Адам сглатывает, натягиваясь на член, за тем, как движется его челюсть и подрагивает горло. А затем запустил пальцы ему в волосы, крепко сжал, фиксируя на месте, и начал трахать его в глотку с такой силой, словно собирался вытрахать Адаму весь мозг из черепной коробки.  
  
Даже зная, что горло после такого будет саднить несколько дней (он был уверен, что и Ле Шиффр тоже это знал), Адам лишь поблагодарил Бога, что в его планах на ближайшее время нет никаких интервью. Слюна текла по его подбородку Ле Шиффру на брюки — на те самые, которые он так хотел сохранить чистыми — и Адам дрожал, предвкушая наказание, которое непременно последует, если Ле Шиффр заметит.  
  
Его легкие разрывались от нехватки воздуха, голова кружилась, и он вцепился пальцами в ковер на полу, пытаясь удержаться, пока Ле Шиффр, запустив пальцы в его спутавшиеся кудри, снова и снова жестко засаживал в его податливый рот.  
  
Боже, Адам был готов кончить только от этого.  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал, что снова может беспрепятственно дышать. Твердый член выскользнул из его глотки, и властно оттолкнув Адама от себя, Ле Шиффр так же за волосы оттянул его голову назад, обнажая шею. Сморгнув выступившие от жесткого траха слезы, Адам уставился на него.  
  
— Какого?.. — ошеломленно прохрипел он.  
  
Если не брать во внимание слегка проступивший на лице пот, Ле Шиффр не выглядел особо взволнованным. И если бы не твердый мокрый член, упруго покачивающийся над расстегнутой ширинкой, Адам вообще счел бы его безучастным и незаинтересованным.  
  
— Весьма впечатляюще, мистер Тауэрс, — произнес Ле Шиффр, слегка задохнувшись на последнем слове. — Вы продемонстрировали уровень мастерства, который, я уверен, потребовал для достижения массу времени, усилий и членов. Браво.  
  
Боже, какой грандиозный пафосный ублюдок.  
  
Адам улыбнулся во весь рот самой ядовитой улыбкой, на которую был способен.  
  
— Ты намерен продолжать эту свою болтовню или все же выебешь меня? Потому что, насколько могу судить, всю работу до сих пор делал я. И уже начинаю сомневаться, знаешь ли ты, как пользоваться этой штукой, — сказал он, кивком указав на член Ле Шиффра.  
  
К чести пафосного ублюдка, он не стал швырять Адама на постель или пол и трахать, как одержимый, похоже не считая эту дерзкую провокацию угрозой своей мужественности. Адам оценил это. Слишком часто у него случались мужчины, которые пытались строить из себя доминантов, обращаясь с ним как с чертовой тряпичной куклой. Они были скучны, лишены воображения и испытывали проблемы с эрекцией.  
  
Ле Шиффр был другим. Да, он был великолепно сложен, и совершенно очевидно силен, но главная его сила была не физической. Он привык приказывать, и привык к тому, что его приказы беспрекословно выполнялись, как в спальне, так и за ее пределами. Он остался таким же собранным и хладнокровным, единственным признаком того, что он услышал насмешки Адама, был легкий прищур глаз.  
  
— Чего вы хотели добиться, выражая сомнение в моих мужских способностях, мистер Тауэрс? — спокойно спросил он. — Если вы желаете, чтобы я вас выебал, вам достаточно просто попросить. Вежливо.  
  
Смятение, унижение и возбуждение, бушевавшие в крови Адама скрутились в одно всепоглощающее ощущение, заставившее его дрожать еще сильнее и капать смазкой с члена на персидский ковер.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдавил он единственное слово, прозвучавшее скорее проклятием, чем просьбой.  
  
Ле Шиффр остался непоколебим.  
  
— Пожалуйста — что, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — Адам едва сумел проглотить стон, и почувствовал боль в горле от этого движения. Господи, как же его заводил этот чертов садист! — Сзади, — добавил он в ту же секунду с нескрываемой похотью. — Как сучку в течке.  
  
И едва не отпрянул от удивления, когда Ле Шиффр с нежностью приласкал ладонью его щеку. Прикосновение было прохладным и таким приятным, а кончики пальцев, скользившие по коже Адама — почти бархатными. Это был первый раз, когда Ле Шиффр вообще коснулся его.  
  
— Пожалуйста, на кровать, мистер Тауэрс. На колени, задницу вверх, голову вниз. Вам понятно?  
  
Адам энергично покивал и с готовностью забрался на кровать — забыв всю свою гордость, забыв свое намерение заставить Ле Шиффра заслужить это. Он хотел заполучить в себя этот член, и хотел прямо сейчас.  
  
Он встал в коленно-локтевую на спружинившей от его веса кровати, и прогнувшись в пояснице, высоко задрал задницу — хотел бы он надеяться, что соблазнительно. В награду за свою старательность он услышал мягкий смешок Ле Шиффра, и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил он, и на этот раз Ле Шиффр проявил милосердие.  
  
Он поднялся из кресла и направился к кровати. По-прежнему одетый, с непристойно торчащим из расстегнутой ширинки членом, и от этого вида задница Адама сладко сжалась в предвкушении. Только когда Ле Шиффр вынул из нагрудного кармана маленький плоский пакетик и с треском разорвал обертку — Адама накрыло осознанием того, что Ле Шиффр собирался трахнуть его  _полностью одетым_.  
  
Он ловко подтянул Адама за бедра к своему каменно стоящему члену, все еще влажно блестящему от слюны. От ощущения шелковистой ткани брюк, скользившей по задней поверхности бедер, Адам завелся еще сильнее.  
  
— Я намерен трахнуть вас неразработанным, мистер Тауэрс, — не то предупредил, не то обнадежил Ле Шиффр, раскатывая резинку по члену и отбрасывая обертку в сторону. Надорванный пакетик упал на кровать, и бросив на него быстрый взгляд, Адам с облегчением увидел, что презерватив со смазкой.  
  
Трахни уже, подумал Адам. Просто отъеби хорошенько и катись к черту.  
  
Проведя членом между его ягодиц, Ле Шиффр развел их руками в стороны и с любопытством посмотрел на сжимающийся анус. Адаму хотелось кричать. Медленные дразнящие поглаживания его дырки членом были настоящим мучением — Ле Шиффр отнюдь не торопился выполнять свое обещание.  
  
— Да трахни же меня наконец! — Адам едва не плакал от этой нескончаемой пытки.  
  
И Ле Шиффр вошел в него таким мощным толчком, что Адама протащило вперед по кровати.  
  
— Теперь вы довольны, мистер Тауэрс? — спросил Ле Шиффр, усмехнувшись в ответ на болезненный вскрик Адама. — Довольны, что успели разработать себя, пока принимали душ?  
  
Адам задохнулся. Ле Шиффр наблюдал за ним, пока он был в душе, он видел все, чем Адам там занимался. Он не хотел думать, зачем и каким образом, не хотел думать об установленных в кабине камерах наблюдения — только не сейчас, не с этим огромным членом, таранящим его задницу. Боль помогала отвлечься от мыслей, но совсем немного.  
  
— Вам стоило послушаться меня, мистер Тауэрс, — бесстрастный голос Ле Шиффра звучал над ним, словно эхо, ровный, вкрадчивый и мучительно дразнящий. — Тогда я подготовил бы вас должным образом, и даже был бы деликатен. Но вы пренебрегли моим предупреждением. В последствиях вам стоит винить только себя.  
  
Адам выл и плакал в одну из подушек, не в силах сдерживать рвущиеся из горла крики. Хуже всего было то, что у него по-прежнему крепко стояло, что он жаждал боли так же сильно, как и удовольствия. Тело горело огнем, и каждый грубый толчок Ле Шиффра утаскивал его все глубже в жаркое неистовое безумие. Он чувствовал себя таким запредельно заполненным, что казалось, будто член внутри вот-вот разорвет его на части.  
  
И Господи боже, он хотел еще.  
  
Как в тумане услышав мягкий смешок Ле Шиффра, Адам осознал, что вовсю подмахивает ему, стараясь глубже насадиться на член. Гнев пронзил его затуманенный похотью разум, и он стиснул зубы в отчаянии — от того, что Ле Шиффр оставался таким спокойным, таким сдержанным, даже тогда, когда Адам почти распадался на молекулы от каждого попадания члена по простате.  
  
— Четыре минуты, двадцать семь секунд до того, как вы кончите, если мои рассчеты верны. — Ле Шиффр склонился к нему, прижался широкой грудью к взмокшей спине Адама и выдохнув ему в ухо, прикусил чувствительную мочку. — А мои расчеты всегда верны, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
_Какого хрена?.._  
  
Впрочем, Адам был слишком сосредоточен на члене Ле Шиффра, вбивающемся в него, чтобы вникать в слова. Никогда еще Адама не драли так основательно, задевая простату при каждом движении. Бывало, что его трахали с подобной силой. Но никогда с такой безжалостной точностью. С каждым толчком горячий узел внизу живота затягивался все туже, и Адам стонал, не столько побуждая Ле Шиффра двигаться, сколько от переполнявшего его сокрушительного, раздирающего удовольствия. И слышал в ответ срывающееся дыхание Ле Шиффра.  
  
Влажные звуки шлепков мешались с распутными стонами Адама и эхом отражались от стен, становясь все громче и громче. На особенно глубоких и грубых толчках Ле Шиффра — Адам мог только кричать и плакать.  
  
Ле Шиффр провел руками от его плеч до скользких от пота бедер и сжал, натягивая на себя, так сильно, что его ногти впились Адаму кожу. При мысли об отметинах, которые останутся на его коже, как клеймо принадлежности, Адама затрясло. Боже, он был уже так близко, что член и яйца ломило от боли. Никогда еще он не хотел кончить так сильно, и никогда не был настолько беспомощен, чтобы что-то сделать с этим. Он не был связан или закован в кандалы — но он просто не смел сжать член в кулаке и отдрочить себе, боясь, что Ле Шиффр разгневается.  
  
Может ему и стоило это сделать — просто чтобы вызвать у Ле Шиффра досаду, доказать, что его расчеты чушь собачья. Адам не стал. Вместо этого он сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, задирая бедра повыше, в отчаянной попытке усилить трение по простате, но и этого было недостаточно.  
  
— Вы хотели бы кончить сейчас, мистер Тауэрс? — прошептал Ле Шиффр ему на ухо, прижимаясь всем телом к его спине.  
  
_Да, о Господи. Да!_  
  
Адам отчаянно закивал и стиснул его член внутри.  
  
— Пожалуйста!..  
  
Он почувствовал, как Ле Шиффр подался назад и заскулил в попытке прижаться к нему бедрами, удержать в себе как можно дольше. Ле Шиффр рассмеялся, а затем за подбородок развернул к себе его лицо и впился в губы крепким поцелуем, в ту же секунду входя членом с такой силой, что кровать с треском врезалась в стену. Адам закричал в поцелуй и кончил, заливая спермой свой живот и простыни.  
  
Блять, подумал он, чувствуя как Ле Шиффр набирает обороты, а ведь месье Претенциозная Задница оказался прав — прошло наверное как раз около четырех минут. Уже почти в отключке он почувствовал, как кончил Ле Шиффр, содрогаясь внутри него. Перед тем как мир померк — последней мыслью Адама было воспоминание о том, как сильно он хотел, чтобы Ле Шиффр кончил в него, залив до краев своей спермой. Возможно, в следующий раз.  
  
Спустя несколько часов его разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь, и Адам застонал. Он открыл глаза и заморгал от бьющего в них яркого света. Попытка встать с кровати отозвалась болью во всем теле. Минувший вечер его потрепал — задница горела адским огнем, горло нещадно саднило. С трудом поднявшись и едва держась на подгибающихся ногах, Адам осознал, что один в номере. Ле Шиффра не было, и вторая сторона кровати была холодной.  
  
Он не особенно удивился. Ле Шиффр не производил впечатления человека, хоть сколько-нибудь склонного к сентиментальности — а остаться до утра с одноразовым партнером, вместе принять душ и позавтракать, определенно, относилось к ней. И все же, обнаружив, что он один в постели и в номере, Адам почувствовал острый укол разочарования.  
  
Новый стук прервал его невеселые мысли, и завернувшись в простыню, Адам пошел открывать.  
  
— Слушайте, я уйду через минуту, только… — он осекся, удивленно вытаращившись на молодого человека за дверью.  
  
Он не был похож на уборщика, которому поручили вежливо, без лишней суеты выставить Адама из люкса. Судя по отглаженной униформе, парень принадлежал к персоналу отеля, и пришел явно не для того, чтобы просить его освободить номер в ближайшие тридцать минут.  
  
Прежде, чем Адам успел договорить, парень втиснулся в узкий зазор между ним и дверью и вкатил за собой маленький сервировочный столик со свежими фруктами, омлетом, булочками и сыром.  
  
— Завтрак, сэр. По распоряжению.  
  
— Завтрак? — переспросил Адам, завороженно наблюдая, как парнишка — наверняка не старше двадцати лет — подкатывает столик к зоне отдыха. — Я ничего не заказывал.  
  
Парень повернулся к нему и приподнял брови. Адам не знал, было ли это вызвано удивлением или тем, что он был раздет. Вероятно, и тем, и другим.  
  
— По распоряжению месье Ле Шиффра.  
  
Если замешательство Адама и забавляло его, он был достаточно вежлив, чтобы не показать этого. Он вручил Адаму небольшой конверт.  
  
— Если вам что-то понадобится, сэр, не стесняйтесь звонить. — И поклонившись, закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Адама наедине с его спутанными мыслями.  
  
Совершенно растерянный, в одной только простыне на бедрах, Адам уставился на конверт. Это оказалось невероятно трудным. Некоторое время он просто вертел конверт в руках, прежде чем набрался смелости открыть.  
  
Внутри была записка, написанная слегка размашистым, но изящным почерком, в котором Адам с удивлением отметил каллиграфические завитушки. Это выглядело… очаровательно.  
  
_Мистер Тауэрс.  
Я вынужден извиниться за столь внезапный уход, но возникли некоторые неотложные вопросы, требующие моего внимания.  
Вы можете сколь угодно и без стеснения наслаждаться всеми предоставленными удобствами.  
Уверен, минувший вечер отразился на вашем самочувствии (за что я не прошу прощения), и теперь вам необходимо некоторое восстановление.  
Персоналу отеля отдано распоряжение исполнять любые ваши прихоти. Я верю, что вы не станете злоупотреблять этой привилегией.  
  
До следующей встречи.  
  
**J.**_  
  
Читая, Адам недоверчиво качал головой и улыбался так, что заболели щеки. А дочитав рассмеялся — громко и заливисто.  
  
Невыносимый, высокомерный, невероятный, блистательный ублюдок! 


	2. Турист

Как и предполагал Адам, после такого жесткого траха несколько дней у него все болело и было крайне чувствительным. Не то чтоб очень сильно, хотя ободранное членом горло действительно доставляло неудобства. С саднящими связками даже самые короткие предложения давались нелегко. Адам решил, что разумнее всего будет не выходить из квартиры и отвечать на телефонные звонки только при крайней необходимости.  
  
К счастью, он был вполне способен писать, пусть и не в сидячем положении — задница полыхала адским огнем. И все же Адам не мог заставить себя слишком переживать об этом. Боль была приятным напоминанием о том вечере, так что он наслаждался ее отголосками, искрами пробегающими вдоль позвоночника при любом неосторожном движении.  
  
И поскольку он был безнадежно любопытен — а кое-кто сказал бы даже, что сверх всякой меры — Адам, как истинный журналист, решил собрать побольше информации о Ле Шиффре.  
  
Которой оказалось не так уж много.  
  
Если верить тем скудным сплетням, что ему удалось найти, Ле Шиффр был кем-то вроде банкира для богатеньких засранцев, которые доверяли ему свои деньги для инвестирования. Чем он успешно и занимался, с выгодой для обеих сторон.  
  
И ничего, кроме этого. Ни происхождения, ни родственных связей, ни настоящего имени, ни даты рождения. Все, что Адам смог накопать — лишь несколько упоминаний месье Ле Шиффра в статьях о покерных и шахматных турнирах. И судя по тому, что он возглавлял большинство списков победителей — игроком Ле Шиффр был весьма успешным.  
  
Необычное имя, так заинтриговавшее Адама, теперь обрело смысл, однако оно не объясняло значения буквы  **J**  в той самой записке, которую Адам с тех пор постоянно носил в кармане. Ему было любопытно, была ли буква намеком на реальное имя Ле Шиффра, или просто причудой, капризом эксцентричной персоны.  
  
Не менее интригующим было и само содержание записки. Сдержанность и прохладный тон, которые Ле Шиффр уже продемонстрировал ему в постели, не могли скрыть почти извиняющихся интонаций. Сердечность с оттенком игривости совсем не согласовывалась с образом замкнутого и сдержанного бизнесмена из банкетного зала отеля.  
  
Помимо скудности общей информации, настоящим обломом стало отсутствие каких-либо контактов. Найти Ле Шиффра оказалось совершенно невозможным — Адам перерыл все в поисках служебных адресов и телефонов. Он дошел до того, что позвонил даже нескольким знакомым, надеясь разузнать еще хоть что-то, но большинство из них никогда не слышали о нем, а остальные знали еще меньше, чем Адам.  
  
Общее мнение сводилось к тому, что никто не связывается с Ле Шиффром — Ле Шиффр выходит на связь сам. Адаму оставалось только глаза закатить — да ладно, ну что он, супер-злодей, в конце концов?  
  
И как это часто случается, после трех дней бесплодных поисков на него внезапно свалилась удача — в виде звонка от того самого «покровителя», который и привел его на ту самую вечеринку.  
  
Горло Адама к тому времени уже почти пришло в норму, он вполне мог поддерживать разговор, и потому решил ответить на звонок с незнакомого номера. Адам не давал этому человеку свой личный контакт, и был удивлен до крайности.  
  
— Адам, — прозвучал далекий голос, и узнав его, Адам проглотил стон. Снова по имени. Как грубо. Он прижал телефон плечом к уху, все еще не отрываясь от статьи, которую собирался закончить несколько часов назад.  
  
— Кто это? — спросил он. Отчасти потому, что все еще не мог вспомнить имени этого типа, но в основном из-за того, что тип вообще не должен был знать его номер.  
  
— Ах, да, прости. Это Престон Чейз из «Чейз Индастриз», помнишь меня?  
  
Адам сделал паузу, симулируя узнавание.  
  
— Мистер Чейз, — обратился он намеренно формально. — Прошу прощения, я не узнал ваш номер. Откуда у вас мой?  
  
Его тон был таким медово-сладким, что Чейз, запинаясь в спешке, немедленно утолил его любопытство.  
  
— Твоя секретарша дала мне, — самодовольно объявил он.  
  
_Дьявол тебя задери, Линда._  Адам сглотнул и поерзал на диване, ощущая отголоски боли.  
  
— Вот как? — промурлыкал он. Соблазн просто сбросить звонок и не тратить время на наследничка Чейза был огромен, но как бы Адам ни презирал этого человека, он был слишком полезным контактом, чтобы пренебречь им.  
  
— Ты исчез так внезапно, и как раз тогда, когда я собирался представить тебя друзьям.  
  
Адам поморщился от отвращения. Представить? Все, чего хотел Чейз — чтобы все видели, какого мальчика он собирается трахнуть.  
  
— Прошу меня простить. — Адам даже не пытался придать извинению искренности и убедительности. — Я как-то потерялся в толпе. Ни за что не нашел бы выхода, если бы один джентльмен не спас меня.  
  
— Ле Шиффр, — выплюнул Чейз, удивительным образом совместив в интонациях благоговение и враждебность.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Адам. — Он довольно своеобразен, не правда ли?  
  
Чейз раздраженно засопел, как обиженный ребенок, явно собирающийся возразить.  
  
— Похоже на то. Он банкир моего отца.  
  
Адам моментально сел, наконец-то заинтересованный, и тут же прикусил язык, чтобы не зашипеть от боли, вызванной резким движением.  
  
— Вот как? — выдохнул он почти сквозь зубы. — И как же вашего отца угораздило связаться с таким банкиром.  
  
Конечно же, не особо одаренный интеллектом Чейз решил, что внезапный интерес Адама относится к его персоне. Адам явственно услышал, как он раздувается от гордости.  
  
— Моя семья это «старые деньги». —  _Хрень собачья,_  подумал Адам. Откуда бы в Америке завелась финансовая аристократия. — Ле Шиффр предложил моему отцу управление его финансами.  
  
Он формулировал так, словно это его семья сделала Ле Шиффру одолжение. Адам не сомневался, что все было совсем наоборот. Все его немногочисленные источники были единодушны в том, что Ле Шиффр полностью окупает высокую стоимость своих услуг, и даже более чем.  
  
— Серьезно? Потому что я нигде не видел его контактов — ни веб-сайта, ни номера телефона, ничего.  
  
Невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе, Адам покусывал губу, ожидая ответа. Это было чем-то вроде азартной игры. Чейз хотел во что бы то ни стало произвести на Адама впечатление, и у него было не так уж много способов сделать это. В то же время, он не мог смириться с тем, что не является центром внимания. И не хотел потакать интересу Адама к Ле Шиффру, желая побыстрее отделаться от разговора о нем.  
  
Адам глубоко вздохнул и пренебрежительное «Неважно…» уже готово было сорваться с языка — когда Чейз сломался.  
  
— Я могу устроить вам встречу, если хотите.  
  
Конечно, Адам хотел! Но ответил, разыгрывая застенчивую нерешительность:  
  
— Правда? В смысле, мне не хотелось бы доставлять вам беспокойство.  
  
— О, никаких проблем, — торопливо заверил его Чейз.  
  
Адам улыбнулся и удовлетворенно промурлыкал:  
  
— Буду безмерно признателен. Я ваш должник, мистер Чейз.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто Престон. Как насчет того, чтобы увидеться на будущей неделе? Мы могли бы поужинать вместе.  
  
— О, боюсь, пока я не могу вам обещать. Не хотелось бы заразить вас гриппом. Но как только я выздоровею, с радостью приму ваше приглашение.  
  
Чейзу оставалось лишь проглотить это неубедительное оправдание, но он был слишком окрылен перспективой встречи с Адамом, чтобы усомниться в его гриппе.  
  
После очередного заверения Чейза, что Ле Шиффр свяжется с ним, Адам свернул разговор и с улыбкой откинулся на подушки. Жизнь определенно баловала его.  
  


***

  
  
Однако после двухнедельного отсутствия звонков и от Чейза, и от Ле Шиффра энтузиазм Адама поугас. Чему тут удивляться, уговаривал он себя, возясь с дверным замком. В конце концов, Чейз обычный идиот, а у Ле Шиффра есть дела поинтереснее, чем потакать прихотям избалованного папенькиного сынка.  
  
Отперев наконец замок, он открыл дверь раздраженным пинком и вошел в темную квартиру. Она не была ему домом — его дом навсегда остался в Лондоне — но с каждым днем все больше походила на обитаемое жилище.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Адам вынужден был признать, что решение покинуть родной город ради Нью-Йорка было глупым и импульсивным. Но тогда он просто не мог оставаться в своей квартире — он больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности, каждый предмет был болезненным напоминанием о случившемся.  
  
Сперва он убеждал себя, что это пойдет на пользу его журналистской карьере — маленький шаг на пути к большой международной славе. Лишь позже он признал, что выбрал самый легкий способ сбежать от травмирующих воспоминаний, от ночных кошмаров, после которых он просыпался в поту и с ощущением чужих рук на шее.  
  
Не включая свет, с полными пакетами продуктов Адам сразу направился в кухню. Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как он снова стал чувствовать себя спокойно в темноте. После злосчастного инцидента в Лондоне некоторое время он мог спать только с включенным светом — как чертов маленький ребенок. Теперешнее спокойствие, пусть лишь при перемещении по собственной темной квартире, ощущалось как победа. Эдакое «отсоси» мерзавцу, который в буквальном смысле чуть не выжал из него жизнь.  
  
С шеей все было куда сложнее. Следы давно сошли, и к счастью, Гласс не раздавил ему гортань, но в течении нескольких недель он не мог нормально дышать, и был вынужден носить свои шарфы и водолазки с воротом «гольф» намного чаще, чем привык.  
  
Адам тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания и пожалел, что бросил курить несколько месяцев назад — сигарета сейчас была бы кстати. Вместо этого он налил себе красного вина — в лунном свете, проходящем сквозь кухонное окно, оно казалось черным.  
  
Лениво позвякивая ключами в руке, он вернулся в гостиную.  
  
И бокал тут же выскользнул у него из рук.  
  
Осколки с громким звоном разлетелись во все стороны, вино бордовой кляксой растеклось по деревянному полу, намочив носки Адама, но он даже не заметил этого. Во все глаза он таращился на мужчину, сидевшего на его диване под тусклой лампой для чтения.  
  
Ле Шиффр — черти бы в аду его драли! — показался ему даже привлекательнее, чем в их первую встречу. Пиджак он перекинул через спинку дивана, и теперь выглядел почти по-домашнему в своих черных брюках и рубашке с расстегнутым воротом. На нем были даже очки для чтения, через которые он что-то изучал в планшете.  
  
— Чертов ублюдок, ты меня напугал! — Адам импульсивно швырнул ключи ему в лицо.  
  
Конечно же, Ле Шиффр с легкостью поймал их. И Адам пожалел, что не удержал свой бокал — сейчас он предпочел бы вылить его содержимое на Ле Шиффра, и плевать, насколько мелодраматично это выглядело бы.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Тауэрс, — поприветствовал его Ле Шиффр, откладывая планшет в сторону. Даже сквозь очки его взгляд был таким пронзительным, что Адама едва не бросило в дрожь.  
  
— Какого хрена ты в моей квартире? — выпалил Адам, чувствуя, как подергивается от возмущения левый глаз.  
  
— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы желали моего появления, учитывая ваше пристрастное расследование относительно моей персоны и настойчивое желание мистера Чейза устроить нашу с вами встречу. Прав ли я, предполагая, что он действовал по вашему поручению?  
  
— Что-что? Нет, погоди-ка. Что значит «мое пристрастное расследование»? — при том, что Адама переполняло негодование, он все же не мог сдержать любопытства. Как, откуда Ле Шиффр узнал?  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Тауэрс, не считайте меня глупее, чем я есть. Вы приложили немалые усилия, добывая информацию обо мне. Будь у меня такое намерение, я мог бы использовать это как повод для обвинения в шпионаже.  
  
Адам в оцепенении уставился на него. Ле Шиффр вздохнул, снял очки и вытянул ноги.  
  
— Полагаю, вам стоит вытереть вино, пока оно не впиталось в деревянный пол.  
  
В этом он был прав. Адам тряхнул головой, выдергивая себя из ступора, и гневно утопал на кухню за бумажными полотенцами и влажной тряпкой.  
  
За тем, как Адам, стоя на четвереньках, вытирал вино и собирал осколки бокала, Ле Шиффр наблюдал с явным удовольствием. Закончив уборку, Адам уселся напротив него.  
  
Ситуация была настолько сюрреалистичной, что он вдруг успокоился. Вполне вероятно, что через секунду он проснется, и все это окажется просто крайне неловким сном.  
  
Но он не проснулся, да и Ле Шиффр не торопился растворяться в воздухе.  
  
— Ты, мать твою, вломился ко мне в квартиру! — наконец сорвался он.  
  
— Вы искали меня. Я пришел. И должен признаться, рассчитывал на более теплый прием.  
  
Адам проглотил проклятие, уже готовое сорваться с языка.  
  
— Ты вломился в мою квартиру, — повторил он, как заевшая пластинка.  
  
— А вы натравили на меня Чейза. Полагаю, можно считать, что мы квиты. — При упоминании имени наследничка Чейза Ле Шиффр брезгливо скривил губы, и Адам рассмеялся.  
  
— Я смотрю, ты находишь его таким же противным, как и я, — сказал он, и Ле Шиффр не стал отрицать.  
  
— Он был напорист сверх всякой меры, пытаясь уговорить меня встретиться за ланчем. И постоянно говорил о своем друге, который просто умирает от желания увидеться со мной. Вам это ничего не напоминает, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
— Я не  _умирал_  вообще-то, — пристыженно пробурчал Адам, опуская голову, чтобы скрыть прихлынувший к лицу румянец. — И он мне не друг, — поспешно добавил он.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Совершенно очевидно, что ваш вкус по части мужчин намного избирательнее.  
  
Как бы ни был рассержен Адам, он удивленно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Ты сделал мне комплимент и одновременно приласкал свое эго.  
  
К чести Ле Шиффра, он не стал этого отрицать.  
  
— Я прекрасно осведомлен обо всех своих достоинствах. И знаю, чего стою. Иногда люди путают это с высокомерием.  
  
— О, я уверен, это не имеет  _ничего общего_  с высокомерием, — протянул Адам. И не дожидаясь ответа, встал и направился на кухню за новым бокалом вина. Ему сейчас просто необходимо было выпить, черт подери. Поколебавшись секунду, он прихватил с собой бутылку и второй бокал.  
  
Хоть он и считал, что Ле Шиффр не заслуживает такой чести, но будучи британцем до мозга костей, Адам просто не мог наслаждаться вином, не предложив бокал гостю — каким бы незваным и неожиданным тот ни был.  
  
— Выпьешь со мной? Или вино слишком плебейское на твой взыскательный вкус? — спросил он, вернувшись из кухни, и протянул бутылку Ле Шиффру для изучения.  
  
Ле Шиффр принял ее и долго вертел в руках, придирчиво рассматривая этикетки — Адам подозревал, что эта демонстративность была нарочной, чтобы досадить ему — и наконец одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Это сойдет.  
  
Адам закатил глаза. Затем упал рядом на диван и наполнил оба бокала.  
  
— Твое здоровье, — сказал он и залпом опрокинул в себя вино, наслаждаясь откровенно шокированным лицом Ле Шиффра. К черту Ле Шиффра. Он сам без приглашения явился в дом к человеку, которого трахнул как чертово животное, и развалился на его диване со своим планшетом, словно он тут хозяин. Так с чего бы Адаму не успокоить свои истрепанные нервы алкоголем?  
  
Ле Шиффр пригубил вино с подчеркнутой неспешностью, разглядывая Адама поверх края бокала, а затем отставил на столик. Адам не сомневался, что это вино не соответствовало его привычным стандартам. Зато оно давало отличную возможность наказать нежданного гостя — за то что тот вел себя как грандиозный засранец.  
  
Когда шок от явления Ле Шиффра в его гостиной немного утих, Адам спросил:  
  
— Ну и? Скучал так сильно, что пришлось вламываться ко мне?  
  
Ле Шиффр выгнул бровь, чувственно очерченные губы тронула легкая усмешка.  
  
— Стоит ли мне напомнить, что именно вы так отчаянно стремились встретиться со мной?  
  
Адам пожал плечами, втайне надеясь, что горячий румянец на щеках будет списан на алкоголь.  
  
— Стоит ли мне напомнить, что именно ты был настолько отчаянным, что вломился ко мне прямо в чертову квартиру. По крайней мере, я до подобного не дошел. — Он развернулся к Ле Шиффру всем корпусом и поставив локоть на спинку дивана, принялся накручивать локон на палец.  
  
Во взгляде Ле Шиффра отразилось одобрение от столь откровенно демонстративного кокетства, но все же он не сделал даже попытки коснуться Адама.  
  
— С удовольствием взглянул бы на такое. Учитывая, что моя яхта стоит сейчас в десяти милях от гавани Нью-Йорка.  
  
— Яхта? — недоверчиво переспросил Адам. Похоже, Ле Шиффр был еще более претенциозной задницей, чем он предполагал. Хотя, чему тут изумляться.  
  
— Вы кажется удивлены, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
— Так и есть, — признался Адам. — Ты уже уложил меня в постель, незачем пытаться теперь произвести впечатление.  
  
— Возможно, я делаю это, потому что хочу уложить вас в постель еще раз.  
  
Ленивая усмешка Адама превратилась в настоящую улыбку.  
  
— Тогда тебе стоит хорошенько постараться.  
  
— Вы не производите впечатления человека, которого можно купить дорогими подарками или демонстрацией материального богатства.  
  
— Ты прав. Но это не значит, что меня вообще нельзя купить.  
  
Честно говоря, одного лишь обещания Ле Шиффра снова выдрать его своим охуенным членом, было бы достаточно, чтобы Адам побежал в его постель, теряя тапки. Но черта с два он стал бы хорошим журналистом, если б не был предприимчивым малым.  
  
— И чего вы хотите, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
Игривость и ирония в его интонации не ускользнули от Адама, и конечно же, он догадывался, что Ле Шиффр просто подыгрывает ему, прекрасно осознавая, что Адам набивает себе цену этой напускной недоступностью.  
  
— Единственное, что имеет настоящую ценность — знание.  
  
На красивом лице Ле Шиффра мелькнуло удивление, а затем он вновь взял себя в руки. Теперь он смотрел на Адама с уважением.  
  
— Знание о чем?  
  
— О ком, — поправил Адам, склонив голову набок. — Вы чрезвычайно интересная персона, месье Ле Шиффр, но мои исследования только раздразнили мой аппетит. Я хочу узнать больше.  
  
— Это профессиональное или личное любопытство, мистер Тауэрс?  
  
Адам тихо усмехнулся и прикусив нижнюю губу, пропустил ее между зубами, а потом обвел языком — припухшую и покрасневшую.  
  
— Да — ответ на твой вопрос.  
  
Он полностью осознавал свою нездоровую жажду риска и то, что его неиссякаемое любопытство не раз навлекало на него неприятности. Несомненно, Ле Шиффр был не просто банкиром, и наверняка куда более опасным, чем можно было представить. Думая об этом, Адам до зуда в пальцах хотел о нем написать. А думая о его члене, он до зуда в заднице мечтал снова заполучить его в себя.  
  
— Вы так проводите все свои интервью? Платите вашим клиентам собственным телом? — поинтересовался Ле Шиффр.  
  
— Только если они похожи на тебя, — отбил подачу Адам. — Я хороший журналист и тоже деловой человек. Если помимо ценной информации, я могу получить еще и оргазм — я не стану роптать на судьбу.  
  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Ле Шиффр сложил руки на коленях и спросил:  
  
— И как далеко вы готовы зайти ради знаний, которых так жаждете?  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня, насколько извращенным я готов быть в постели?  
  
Ле Шиффр и бровью не повел.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Одна многообещающая история уже стоила Адаму того, что его едва не задушили. И все же, это не помешало ему заработать на ней. Поэтому осталось не так много вещей, которые он не согласился бы делать в постели и вне ее.  
  
— Держи руки подальше от моей шеи, и мы сможем договориться.  
  
Ле Шиффр коротко склонил голову в знак согласия, и тень от светлых ресниц легла на острые скулы.  
  
— Принято. Я хотел бы пригласить вас к себе на яхту.  
  
— Потрахаться? — жадно спросил Адам, и предвкушение того, как член Ле Шиффра снова окажется в нем, сладко скрутило низ живота.  
  
Мягко и едва заметно улыбнувшись, Ле Шиффр поднялся с дивана.  
  
— В том числе.  
  
— Звучит интригующе. — Адам тоже встал и подошел к Ле Шиффру, ближе, чем того требовали приличия. Он снова облизнул губы, и Ле Шиффр проследил за мелькнувшим кончиком его розового языка.  
  
Однако, несмотря на красноречивый взгляд, прикованный к этой почти вызывающей демонстративности, Ле Шиффр не дрогнул даже дыханием. Поистине впечатляющее самообладание. Он без колебаний направился к двери.  
  
— У меня будет несколько инструкций, которые я настоятельно рекомендую вам выполнить перед визитом ко мне, мистер Тауэрс, — заявил он, обернувшись от двери. Абсолютно уверенный в том, что Адам станет безоговорочно следовать его желаниям и прихотям. — Примите душ и побрейтесь заблаговременно. Никакого лосьона после бритья. Оденьтесь удобно, но воздержитесь от нижнего белья. — Ле Шиффр сделал краткую паузу и окинул Адама быстрым взглядом, полным лукавого одобрения. — Не то чтобы вы озаботились им сегодня.  
  
Адам пожал плечами. Он был у себя дома, и если он хотел бегать в одних свободных брюках, потому что собирался подрочить с пробкой в заднице попозже вечером, Ле Шиффра это никак не касалось.  
  
— Я так же хочу, чтобы вы выбрали слово.  
  
— Ты имеешь ввиду стоп-слово? — уточнил Адам, выгнув бровь.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил Ле Шиффр, выходя из квартиры. Для человека, внезапно решившего обсудить БДСМ-этикет прямо в дверном проеме, он со своим пиджаком, перекинутым через руку, выглядел ужасно чопорным.  
  
Но несмотря на то, что Адаму было не впервой смешивать удовольствие с болью — настойчивость Ла Шиффра в использовании стоп-слова тронула его.  
  
— Хорошо, мистер Грэй, — усмехнулся он, прислонившись плечом к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. — Позвоните мне, и мы обсудим детали.  
  
Не дожидаясь реакции Ле Шиффра на эту ужасающе безвкусную отсылку, он развернулся и закрыл дверь прямо у него перед носом. Ничего, у Ле Шиффра достаточно крепкое эго, чтобы пережить это. Ну или, если ему угодно, пусть считает это мелкой местью за то, что вломился к Адаму с таким видом, словно его тут ждали с распростертыми.  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько дней Адаму доставили гладкую черную коробку, в которой обнаружился листок, исписанный знакомым каллиграфическим почерком.  
  
_Завтра в 20.00 за вами заедет мой водитель. Пожалуйста, рассмотрите возможность примерить то, что я выбрал для вас._  — прочел Адам, поглаживая пальцами бумагу цвета яичной скорлупы. Несмотря на краткость и предельную конкретность записки, он не мог не отметить, что Ле Шиффр предложил ему выбор хотя бы в отношении гардероба. Это было почти мило.  
  
Внутри коробки он обнаружил тщательно подобранный ансамбль. Отглаженная рубашка с французскими манжетами, брюки с идеально заутюженными стрелками, пиджак, подтяжки, а так же носки, туфли и великолепные запонки, замерцавшие в тусклом свете его квартиры, словно две маленькие галактики.  
  
Честно говоря, Адам ожидал, что ему предложат на выбор ассортимент секс-игрушек, а не отшитый на заказ костюм, но огорчен он был только слегка. Куда больше — приятно удивлен.  
  
Костюм был прекрасен. Облегал тело, придавая Адаму чуть старомодную изысканность, разительно отличающуюся от того разбитного и самодовольного образа, в котором он обычно презентовал себя миру. Хотя он ничуть не возражал бы носить под ним пробку, если бы только Ле Шиффр приложил ее к своему подарку. Но увы.  
  
В пятницу ровно в восемь вечера в его дверь позвонили. Адам спустился вниз к ожидавшему его водителю и поздоровался с ним, игриво улыбнувшись и кокетливо опустив ресницы, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ле Шиффр, эта пафосная королева драмы, прислал за ним Астон Мартин. Спасибо, хоть не позолоченный лимузин — подумал Адам, ощутив, тем не менее, признательность за выбор британского производителя.  
  
Ехали в тишине. Вызвав своими вполне безобидными вопросами сердитое ворчание водителя, Адам оставил попытки разговорить его. Вместо этого он проверил уровень зарядки в диктофоне и стал думать о вопросах, которые он хотел бы задать Ле Шиффру. Профессиональных и не совсем.  
  
Погруженный в эти приятные мысли, он и не заметил, как пролетела поездка. Только увидев открытую дверцу и придерживающего ее сердитого водителя, уже начавшего проявлять нетерпение, он понял, что они прибыли, и с извиняющейся улыбкой быстро выбрался из машины.  
  
— Мистер Тауэрс. — Голос принадлежал не Ле Шиффру, но акцент был схожим. Мужчина, протягивающий ему руку, тоже не был похож на Ле Шиффра. Высокий, темноволосый, красивый, но без присущей Ле Шиффру царственности и шика.  
  
— Он самый. С кем имею честь? — поинтересовался Адам, пожимая протянутую руку.  
  
— Кратт, личный помощник месье Ле Шиффра. Я здесь, чтобы проводить вас на борт Ademaj. Обычно я настаиваю на том, чтобы мне отдали все электронные и записывающие устройства, а так же огнестрельное оружие, но месье Ле Шиффр заверил меня, что в вашем случае такой необходимости нет.  
  
Это было почти открытым предупреждением и в то же время довольно остроумным напоминанием об опасности, на которую он добровольно пошел, приняв приглашение Ле Шиффра. И все же Адам ощутил разряд удовольствия, пробежавший вдоль позвоночника.  
  
— Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
Адам последовал без возражений.  
  
Sunseeker Predator Ле Шиффра была охренительно роскошной. Огромная, гладкая, потрясающе красивая и настолько комфортная, насколько мог себе вообразить самый взыскательный ценитель. Проходя через жилую зону Адам аж присвистнул, не сдержавшись — она была определенно больше, чем вся его квартира.  
  
Наметанным глазом он сразу отметил некоторые детали, дополняющие загадочный образ Ле Шиффра. Шахматы, выточенные из белого и черного мрамора на тяжелом столе из красного дерева в неизвестной Адаму диспозиции. Коробка кубинских сигар Cohiba Behike на полке — раскрытая, но совершенно нетронутая. Возможно, Ле Шиффр бывший курильщик.  
  
Адам был не из тех, кого легко было впечатлить демонстрацией богатства, но он всегда мог распознать хороший вкус. И Ле Шиффр им определенно обладал. Это читалось в каждой детали интерьера его плавучей резиденции. Даже солнечный свет, льющийся в высокие, от пола до потолка, окна — казался ярче и теплее того, который проникал сквозь пыльные стекла его собственной квартиры.  
  
— Вижу, вы уже успели осмотреться.  
  
С лукавой улыбкой Адам развернулся к Ле Шиффру, да так и замер. Ле Шиффр был невероятно хорош. Без пиджака, в одних лишь черных, хоть и явно отшитых на заказ брюках, в белоснежной рубашке и при черных подтяжках, он выглядел почти небрежно, что впрочем ничуть не уменьшало исходящего от него его ощущения превосходства. Адам едва устоял на ослабевших ногах.  
  
— Значит, меня ты нарядил в костюм, а сам решил не заморачиваться?  
  
Ле Шиффр улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Я предложил вам выбор, мистер Тауэрс, разве нет? — он окинул Адама одобрительным взглядом. — И должен сказать, в костюме вы выглядите весьма эффектно. К тому же, он вполне соответствует случаю. Вы ведь прибыли по делу, не так ли?  
  
— Я предпочитаю думать об этом как об игре, в которой никто не проигрывает. — Адам направился к нему, мягко ступая начищенными до блеска оксфордами по угольно-серому ковровому покрытию и ведя пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола.  
  
— Разве возможность проигрыша не обостряет ощущения?  — возразил Ле Шиффр, наблюдая за его приближением.  
  
— Так мог бы сказать какой-нибудь неудачник. — Адам подошел так близко, что почувствовал аромат парфюма Ле Шиффра. Того же, который был на нем в их первую  _схватку_. Запах моментально всколыхнул воспоминания о том, как умело и изощренно его использовали, и низ живота скрутило от предвкушения удовольствия.  
  
— Именно так, — согласился Ле Шиффр. — Поэтому я не имею обыкновения проигрывать.  
  
Он направился к паре кресел у спящего камина, и положив ладонь на кожаную спинку одного из них, жестом указал Адаму на другое.  
  
— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, мистер Тауэрс. Уверен, у вас есть вопросы.  
  
Адам понимал, что для Ле Шиффра  _это_  настолько же игра, насколько и бизнес, и одно вовсе не обязательно исключает другого. Его личный сорт прелюдии. И к удивлению Адама — ему это нравилось. К тому же — немногие мужчины выглядели так уверенно и достойно как Ле Шиффр, демонстрируя миру богатство и статус. Без глупого чванства и суетливого пафоса.  
  
С довольным мурлыканьем Адам упал в мягкое кресло, принял бокал, наполненный золотистым виски, и Ле Шиффр поощрил его милостивым кивком. Виски мягко скользнул по горлу, Адам некоторое время посмаковал приятное обжигающее ощущение, а затем отставил бокал в сторону. Не надираться же он сюда пришел. Ему не хотелось притуплять свои ощущения, он хотел почувствовать Ле Шиффра целиком и полностью.  
  
Привычным профессиональным жестом он выловил портативный диктофон из нагрудного кармана и включив, положил на столик. Ле Шиффр, удобно устроившийся напротив него, лишь приподнял бровь.  
  
— Итак, месье Ле Шиффр, предлагаю начать с простого — что за дело привело в Нью-Йорк банкира и четырехкратного победителя чемпионата Европы по покеру? В настоящее время здесь не проводятся турниры того масштаба, который мог бы вызвать ваш интерес. И в то же время — не думаю, что вы найдете достойных клиентов среди местных напыщенных сливок общества.  
  
Ле Шиффр улыбнулся ему — медленно, лениво и опасно.  
  
— Кто сказал, что я здесь по делам?  
  
— Для чего же еще? Ты не похож на человека, который тратит свое драгоценное и достаточно редкое свободное время на то, чтобы порхать по светским тусовкам.  
  
— Нет, — легко признался Ле Шиффр. — Свое свободное время я провожу, трахая нахальных, развязных и неумеренно любопытных журналистов.  
  
Адам расхохотался.  
  
— Чертовски интересно, потому что я просто обожаю, когда меня трахают несносные албанские банкиры. Похоже, мы созданы друг для друга.  
  
Он отметил вспышку в янтарном глазу Ле Шиффра, в которой отразились не только похоть и голод. Это был предупредительный выстрел в воздух. И хоть Адам не подал виду, он все же отметил про себя, что Ле Шиффру явно не понравилось напоминание о его происхождении. Не выходя из роли развязного журналиста, он призывно расставил ноги.  
  
— Я не мог не отметить ваш специфический набор навыков, мистер Тауэрс, — ровным голосом произнес Ле Шиффр. Он сидел прямо и неподвижно, в то время как Адам расслабленно развалился в кресле. — Где вы научились так искусно сосать член? В частной школе-интернате, должно быть? Где практиковались после этого? В Винчестерском колледже?  
  
— Какое лицемерие! — Адам не смог сдержать искреннего удивления. — Не вы ли, месье, отчитали меня за поиск сведений о вашей личности — хотя я журналист, и просто делал свою обычную работу? И что я вижу — вы занимались тем же самым! И что же у вас за основания следить за мной?  
  
Теперь рассмеялся и Ле Шиффр — низко, негромко и с такой чувственной хрипотцой, что у Адама встал от одного только звука.  
  
— Не могу придумать ни одного веского основания, кроме необъяснимой очарованности вашей персоной.  
  
— И моими членососательными способностями, — подсказал Адам.  
  
— Несомненно, — без тени смущения согласился Ле Шиффр.  
  
— И чтобы утолить ваше любопытство — я действительно оттачивал свои навыки в пансионе и в университете. Что может более располагать к тренировкам, чем полный кампус возбужденных парней, у которых нет иных вариантов, кроме собственных рук и сверстников. — Адам откинулся на спинку кресла, открывая взору Ле Шиффра свои натянутые эрекцией брюки, и ностальгически вздохнув, произнес нараспев: — Все эти дрочки, минеты, продутые игры в «глазированное печенье»…  
  
— И полагаю, многие из них вы продули намеренно, — сказал Ле Шиффр, пристально глядя на Адама.  
  
— Не все, но некоторые. — Адам облизнул губы. Он невыносимо хотел приласкать себя через шелковистую ткань, но сдерживался, понимая, что Ле Шиффр не оценит, если он кончит в подаренные им брюки.  
  
— Ну конечно. Не сомневаюсь, вы были весьма популярны среди сокурсников, учитывая, что в Оксфорде вас выбрали одновременно самым красивым мальчиком и самой красивой девочкой.  
  
— Какая грубая бесцеремонность, месье Ле Шиффр! — с притворным негодованием ахнул Адам. — Вот так ворошить мое постыдное прошлое.  
  
— Постыдное? — поддел Ле Шиффр, копируя его интонации. — Мистер Тауэрс, осмелюсь предположить, вы давно забыли, что значит испытывать стыд.  
  
Разумеется, он был прав. Адам довольно рано пришел к мысли, что стыд это лишняя и неудобная заморочка, которую можно просто отбросить никогда о ней не вспоминать.  
  
— Ты хотел бы видеть меня застенчивым? Чтобы я заливался горячим румянцем, когда ты разглядываешь мое обнаженное тело, чистое и непорочное. Чтобы я плакал, размазывая слезы по щекам, пока ты трахаешь меня своим большим толстым членом.  
  
Ле Шиффр чуть сдвинулся в кресле, без сомнения, представляя так ярко описанную Адамом сцену.  
  
— Возможно, в следующий раз. Сегодня меня интересует другое.  
  
— И что же это? — промурлыкал Адам, уже облизываясь на неявное обещание еще одной встречи, где он, вполне возможно, примерит образ краснеющей девственницы.  
  
— Полагаю, вы уже догадываетесь. Ваше стоп-слово, пожалуйста.  
  
— Можем использовать обычный «светофор».  
  
Ле Шиффр слегка кивнул, принимая его выбор.  
  
— Отлично. Разденьтесь.  
  
В одно мгновение его тон сменился с игривого на прохладный и твердый. Он не приказывал, но уверенность в его голосе предполагала беспрекословное послушание. И именно поэтому Адам так  _хотел_  повиноваться.  
  
Он поднялся из кресла, легко развязал шелковый галстук, с дерзкой усмешкой бросил его Ле Шиффру на колени и подмигнул в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Затем снял пиджак и бережно отложил подальше. Костюм был очень хорошим, и Адам не хотел его испортить. Он не надел белья, как и пожелал Ле Шиффр, и к тому времени, как на нем осталась только рубашка, Адам уже так завелся, что с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы взяться за член и отдрочить себе, кончив прямо на раздражающе невозмутимое лицо Ле Шиффра.  
  
Идея была чертовски заманчивая. И конечно, за такую беспардонную выходку Ле Шиффр наказал бы его безо всякой пощады. Не то чтобы Адам очень возражал — но уже завтра его ждала работа, предполагающая отсиживание задницы в течении нескольких часов. Так что не стоило давать повод отшлепать себя, как непослушного мальчишку. Пусть лучше Ле Шиффр будет им доволен.  
  
— Задерите рубашку. Дайте мне рассмотреть вас.  
  
Адам беспрекословно обнажился перед ним. Член был уже болезненно твердым, горячим, истекал смазкой, и больше всего Адам сейчас хотел устроиться у Ле Шиффра на коленях и трахнуть себя его членом.  
  
Но у Ле Шиффра были на него другие планы.  
  
— Повернитесь. Перегнитесь через подлокотник кресла и раздвиньте ягодицы. Покажите мне свою дырку.  
  
Несмотря на всю унизительность подобного обследования, Адам завелся еще сильнее. Едва держась на подкашивающихся ногах, он наклонился, прижался лицом к нагретому сидению и развел руками ягодицы, демонстрируя себя — чистого и тщательно выбритого. В каюте было довольно тепло, и все же Адам вздрагивал от малейшего движения воздуха вокруг него. Ле Шиффр же оставался неподвижным. Краем глаза Адам мог видеть, как он расслабленно сидел в кресле, потягивая виски. Словно болтал со старым приятелем, а не приказывал почти незнакомому парню раскрывать перед ним свою задницу.  
  
Через несколько минут, показавшихся ему вечностью, Адам разозлился. Неловко повернув голову, он взглянул на невозмутимого Ле Шиффра и сдавленным от напряжения голосом проворчал:  
  
— Ты собираешься хотя бы потрогать меня или так и будешь таращиться?  
  
И тут же понял, что это было ошибкой. Отставив в сторону опустевший стакан, Ле Шиффр поднялся из кресла и моментально оказался рядом.  
  
— Какая наглость, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
И не дав Адаму даже секунды на извинения, с силой залепил ему ладонью по заднице. Адам вскрикнул от удивления и резкой боли и едва удержался на ногах.  
  
— Блять! — Глаза тут же наполнились слезами и отпустив ягодицы, он вцепился в подлокотник кресла.  
  
— Язык, — кратко предупредил Ле Шиффр, словно отчитал зарвавшегося, но любимого ребенка.  
  
Адам уже собирался сказать ему, чтобы свой он засунул туда, где солнце не светит, но был прерван еще одним звонким шлепком. Жгучая волна удовольствия отдачей прошла через его позвоночник, такая яркая, что он хныкнул, не сдержавшись.  
  
Как бы Адам ни хотел врезать Ле Шиффру в ответ, стоило отдать ему должное — он знал, что делает. Боль была мучительной, но тщательно отмеренной. У Адама по-прежнему крепко стояло.  
  
— Восхитительное чувство, не правда ли? Когда боль наконец утихает, — мягко произнес Ле Шиффр ему в ухо, с невыносимой нежностью поглаживая только что отшлепанную ягодицу. И не дождавшись ответа сжал ее, больно впиваясь ногтями. — Пожалуйста, отвечайте, мистер Тауэрс.  
  
— Да, — со стоном выдохнул Адам и зажмурился, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы.  
  
— Так я и думал, — сказал Ле Шиффр, целуя его взмокшую шею. Словно в награду за послушание.  
  
— Садист, — пробурчал Адам в кресельную подушку, и Ле Шиффр довольно хмыкнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Грубо, но достаточно точно. Знаете, никогда не понимал всех этих замысловатых пыток. Они так претенциозны в своей вычурности, согласитесь? В простоте есть та красота, которую я ценю куда выше всех этих демонических пыточных девайсов. И конечно же, всегда есть пытка разума. Самая сладостная из всех.  
  
Он не дал Адаму времени обдумать свои философские взгляды на пытки и садизм, вновь хлестко залепив ему по заднице. А затем еще и еще, и так до тех пор, пока Адаму не стало казаться, что его кожа буквально лопается, отрываясь за рукой Ле Шиффра кровавыми лоскутами.  
  
— Восхитительно, — похвалил его Ле Шиффр между двумя ударами, заставившими Адама проехаться вперед по креслу. — У вас довольно высокий болевой порог. Я пока даже не видел ваших слез. — Ле Шиффр вновь поцеловал его, на этот раз за ухом. — Какой цвет?  
  
Хороший вопрос, подумал Адам. Прошло не так много времени, а задница уже просто горела и белоснежная рубашка промокла насквозь, облепив его, как вторая кожа. Но член был по-прежнему твердый и тек так сильно, что на сидении кресла успела скопиться бесстыжая лужица его предэякулята.  
  
Адам тяжело сглотнул. Он так хотел, чтобы Ле Шиффр трахнул его. И чтобы загнав член ему в задницу по самые яйца, продолжал его шлепать.  
  
— Зеленый, — прохрипел он и приподнялся на цыпочки, подставляясь как нетерпеливая шлюха, которой Ле Шиффр, без сомнения, и считал его.  
  
Он ждал нового шлепка, но… ничего не произошло. Ле Шиффр просто отстранился, оставив его раскрытым, взмокшим, голодным и изнывающим.  
  
— Какого черта? — тихо выругался Адам. Слегка сдвинувшись, он оглянулся на Ле Шиффра, который что-то искал в невесть откуда взявшейся шкатулке из темного дерева.  
  
— Пожалуйста, останьтесь в этой позиции еще на некоторое время. Уверяю вас, это стоит ожидания.  
  
Адам в этом сомневался, но не был настолько глуп, чтобы озвучить свои сомнения. Он просто хотел, чтобы Ле Шиффр снова прикоснулся к нему. Даже острая боль от его шлепков была менее мучительной, чем отсутствие прикосновений.  
  
Ле Шиффр однако не торопился, а терпение Адама было уже на пределе. Сейчас он готов был умолять о чем угодно, будь то нежная ласка или жгучие болезненные шлепки, все равно. Что угодно, только бы унять ноющую боль в затекших мышцах от попыток удержаться на ногах. Он уже изрядно натер щеку, прижатую к сиденью кресла, выпоротая задница и изнывающий член чувствовали себя ничуть не лучше. Он скользнул быстрым взглядом себе между ног. Головка была мокрой и почти пурпурной от прилившей крови, ствол подергивался с каждым его вдохом.  
  
Наконец Ле Шиффр кажется нашел то, что искал. Он вернулся к Адаму и склонившись над ним, уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
  
— Вы замечательно пахнете, мистер Тауэрс. Я рад, что вы прислушались к моей рекомендации и не использовали свой лосьон после бритья. Полагаю, это заслуживает награды.  
  
С этими словами он налил Адаму между ягодиц щедрую порцию смазки. Адам дернулся, ощутив холодок, когда гель медленно пополз по дырке. Ле Шиффр не дал ему стечь. Прижав одной рукой поясницу, чтобы Адам прогнулся, пальцами другой он мягкими ленивыми круговыми движениями размазывал лубрикант по чувствительному месту.  
  
Это сводило с ума. Отшлепанная задница все еще горела, но Адам изо всех сил льнул к прикосновению, отчаянно желая заполучить в себя эти нежные пальцы.  
  
Будто услышав, Ле Шиффр засунул в него сразу два, и Адам вскрикнул. Это было и болезненно, и сладко, и слишком много, и слишком быстро. И то, с какой легкостью Ле Шиффр обнаружил его простату, и то, с какой интенсивностью и точностью стал ласкать ее пальцами — все это утаскивало Адама в жаркое неистовое безумие.  
  
— Ох, блять, — простонал он, привставая на цыпочки на дрожащих ногах и жадно задирая задницу повыше. Еще немного и он наверное смог бы кончить прямо вот так — с нетронутым текущим членом и ощущением жара в ягодицах.  
  
— О, боже, трахни меня! — Собрав остатки воли, Адам проглотил постыдное «пожалуйста». Если Ле Шиффр хотел заставить его умолять, ему придется потрудиться.  
  
Конечно, наивно было рассчитывать, что с Ле Шиффром будет так просто. Вместо того, чтобы смиловаться в ответ на отчаянную просьбу, он извлек из Адама свои умопомрачительные пальцы и отстранился, оставив его покинутым и в буквальном смысле слова опустошенным. Адам был почти готов наплевать на остатки гордости и начать умолять по-настоящему, в надежде заполучить в себя его пальцы, член, что угодно, только бы унять свою болезненную жажду.  
  
— Всему свое время, мистер Тауэрс, — заверил Ле Шиффр.  
  
И прежде, чем Адам успел возразить, он почувствовал, как Ле Шиффр надавил чем-то гладким и твердым на его разработанный анус. Чем бы это ни было — оно было определенно толще и крупнее двух пальцев, настолько, что у Адама вышибло весь воздух из легких, когда Ле Шиффр вводил в него эту штуку.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — похвалил он.  
  
— Что за хрень?.. — прохрипел Адам, ошеломленный почти невыносимым растяжением.  
  
— Я уверен, вы знаете, что такое анальная пробка, и мне не нужно тратить время на многословные разъяснения.  
  
Ле Шиффр сопроводил свои слова еще одним толчком, и пробка плавно вошла на всю длину, а сверхчувствительная дырка Адама, пропустив внутрь расширенную часть, плотно охватила ножку. Одно он мог сказать наверняка — еще никогда в нем не было игрушки такого размера. Это было мучительно.  
  
Каждый его вдох заставлял пробку сдвигаться внутри, гладко скользя по чувствительным стенкам и задевая простату, и Адам больше не был уверен в том, что именно чувствует — удовольствие или боль. Не в силах держаться на дрожащих ногах, он всем корпусом упал в кресло, забив на то, что эта поза еще сильнее раскрыла его оценивающему взгляду.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Ле Шиффр с нежностью запустил пальцы в его растрепанные волосы, прочесал их, спустившись ко взмокшей шее и ниже, провел по влажной от пота спине до блестящей от смазки задницы и не сразу убрал руку.  
  
— Восхитительно.  
  
— Пошел ты, — прошипел Адам сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Ну-ну, мистер Тауэрс, нет нужды быть таким грубым. В конце концов, у нас ведь интервью. Проявите чуть больше профессионализма.  
  
Если бы не чудовищно большая пробка в его заднице, Адам непременно придумал бы остроумный ответ. Но сейчас он мог только рвано отчаянно стонать и бессвязно ругаться. Неудивительно, что эти жалобные звуки вызвали у Ле Шиффра лишь еще один тихий смешок. Он отошел от Адама к своему креслу и усевшись в него, велел:  
  
— Повернитесь.  
  
Адам развернулся к нему, всхлипывая и постанывая на каждом движении, от которого пробка скользила внутри, проезжаясь по вспухшей простате.  
  
— Раздвиньте ноги и подвиньтесь вперед, чтобы я мог видеть вас полностью.  
  
Адам повиновался без вопросов. Болезненно твердый член подергивался и сочился смазкой, которая скапливалась в ямке пупка. Просто смешно. Он не тек так сильно со времен интерната, когда был постоянно возбужденным подростком с одной рукой в штанах.  
  
— Теперь доволен? — спросил он с малоубедительной дерзостью, поставив пятки раздвинутых ног на край кресла и придерживая себя под коленями, полностью открытый взору Ле Шиффра.  
  
— Более чем. — Ле Шиффр бросил краткий взгляд на столик, и Адам едва не задохнулся, вспомнив, что диктофон все еще включен на запись.  
  
— Ты это спланировал! — возмутился он. Но Ле Шиффр лишь закинул ногу на ногу, сцепил руки на колене и кивнул на диктофон.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Тауэрс, продолжайте задавать вопросы.  
  
— Не верю, что ты всерьез. — Адам оторопело уставился на него.  
  
Ле Шиффр только приподнял бровь.  
  
Конечно же, дьявол его задери, он всерьез.  
  
— Ты чертов ублюдок!  
  
Боже, Адам сейчас едва помнил свое имя, не говоря уж о вопросах, которые подготовил для интервью. Все вопросы, которые всплывали сейчас в его затуманенном похотью разуме, вертелись вокруг члена Ле Шиффра и того, когда же он наконец собирается засунуть его Адаму в задницу.  
  
— Ебаный ад…  
  
Больше всего сейчас Адам хотел быть оттраханным, глупо притворяться, что это не так. Пробка держала его таким растянутым и заполненным, но этого было мало, совсем недостаточно, чтобы кончить. Для этого Адаму отчаянно нужен был толстый твердый член, никак не меньше.  
  
— Это не было вопросом.  
  
Адам понимал, что Ле Шиффр упивается его страданиями. Наслаждается полным контролем над ним, уверенный, что Адам не коснется себя без его разрешения и подчинится любому приказу, достаточно ему произнести команду или вскинуть бровь.  
  
И прежде, чем Адам успел определиться — стоит ли ему начать дерзить и обзываться или, напротив, умолять Ле Шиффра заполнить его своей спермой, тот извлек из кармана миниатюрный пульт и нажал на кнопку.  
  
Пробка завибрировала внутри с такой интенсивностью, что Адам закричал и выгнулся, запрокинув голову.  
  
— Слишком сильно, мистер Тауэрс? Может быть, стоит немного убавить? — В тоне Ле Шиффра не было ни капли участия, но не было и насмешки.  
  
Адам почти не соображал. Жгучее раздирающее удовольствие от вибрации в простате не оставляло ни единого шанса сосредоточиться на чем-либо еще.  
  
Он тряхнул головой, и хоть кивок вышел больше похожим на конвульсию, Ле Шиффр все же уменьшил мощность вибрации до легкого покалывающего раздразнивания.  
  
— Вы хотели бы кончить, мистер Тауэрс? — полюбопытствовал он. Не в силах выжать из себя ни слова, Адам только сморгнул слезы и уставился не него. — Полагаю, что хотели бы. Тем не менее, вам нельзя кончать до тех пор, пока я вам этого не позволю.  
  
Он вновь усилил вибрацию. Адам забился в кресле, закричал и едва не соскользнул с сидения, когда при движении пробка особенно сильно проехалась по вспухшей простате. Закончить мучения было бы так легко — всего лишь обхватить рукой изнывающий член и отдрочить себе. Кончить прямо на Ле Шиффра, на его белоснежную рубашку и пижонские брюки, а затем вынуть пробку, швырнуть в его самодовольную рожу и свалить восвояси.  
  
Ничего из этого Адам не сделал. Сейчас он мог только кричать и плакать, выгибаясь и корчась в кресле, и проклинать Ле Шиффра, который смотрел на него с нескрываемым возбуждением.  
  
— Какой цвет? — спросил Ле Шиффр через несколько минут.  
  
К этому времени Адам был уже просто клубком оголенных нервов, дрожащим, задыхающимся и скулящим, как течная сучка, просящая члена.  
  
— Жел… желтый, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Хорошо. — Он увидел, как смягчилось лицо Ле Шиффра, и почувствовал, как вибрации постепенно стихли.  
  
— Подойдите сюда, — позвал Ле Шиффр, приглашающе протянув к нему руку.  
  
Собравшись с силами, Адам кое-как съехал с кресла на пол, сразу на четвереньки — сейчас он не мог доверять своим ногам — и подполз к нему. Ле Шиффр мягко погладил его по голове, и Адам, всхлипнув, потерся о его руку, как чертова собачонка.  
  
— Мистер Тауэрс, я действительно впечатлен, — произнес Ле Шиффр. — Ваше поведение достойно похвалы.  
  
Наклонившись вперед, он скользнул пальцами между ягодиц Адама и провел ими по краю растянутого пробкой ануса. Адам жалобно хныкнул, несколько капель смазки упали с члена на ковер. Ласка была недолгой, затем Ле Шиффр откинулся в кресле, сложив руки на подлокотники, и Адам, примостившийся между его расставленных ног, отметил, как натянулись от эрекции его брюки.  
  
— Ранее мы говорили о ваших выдающихся сосательных способностях, — произнес Ле Шиффр почти нежно. — Я хотел бы, чтобы вы вновь использовали их. Заставьте меня кончить одним вашим ртом, и взамен я позволю вам разрядку.  
  
Определенно, это был вызов, и Адам не собирался оставлять его без ответа. Не теряя ни секунды, он быстро расстегнул на Ле Шиффре брюки, и с удовольствием отметил влажное пятно, расплывшееся по черной ткани боксеров. Порадовавшись тому, что его непристойная демонстрация себя сотворила с Ле Шиффром, он потянул боксеры вниз, высвобождая твердый член. И утробно мурлыкнув, оттянул крайнюю плоть, полностью обнажая влажную потемневшую от прилившей крови головку, в который раз удивляясь самоконтролю Ле Шиффра, даже в таком состоянии.  
  
Ему не придется терпеть слишком долго — решил про себя Адам, засасывая упругую мокрую головку. Он хотел бы заставить Ле Шиффра умолять — к качестве расплаты за свои собственные муки от его рук. Кончиком языка он практически ввинтился в щель, собирая текущий предэякулят, и они оба застонали. Ле Шиффр был так хорош на вкус, что Адам просто не мог контролировать благодарные стоны, рвущиеся из горла.  
  
Адам всегда был ненасытным, жадным до ощущений, он всегда хотел больше и больше — и в постели, и вне ее. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы Ле Шиффр кончил ему глубоко в горло, хотел почувствовать его вкус на языке и услышать, как он стонет его имя, словно молитву.  
  
Адам чувствовал, как подергивается член Ле Шиффра, когда заглатывал его целиком, расслабив горло и натягиваясь на него так, что нос упирался в темные завитки волос на лобке. Ему было плевать на невозможность дышать, на закружившуюся от прилива крови голову — тело отчаянно пыталось снабдить голову кислородом.  
  
Совершенно плевать.  
  
Все, что имело значение — хриплые стоны Ле Шиффра и непроизвольная дрожь его бедер, когда Адам слегка поцарапывал член зубами. Адаму казалось, что он уже близко, он не мог остановиться, облизывая и посасывая каждый дюйм этого великолепного члена, и не мог отвести взгляд от этого прекрасного лица — взмокшего, с приподнятой в рыке верхней губой, приоткрывающей острый хищный оскал. Адам удвоил усилия, отчаянно желая увидеть, как Ле Шиффр слетит с катушек, растеряв весь свой чертов самоконтроль. Он почти забыл о пробке, все еще слабо вибрирующей в нем.  
  
Пока Ле Шиффр не протянул дрожащую руку за пультом и едва удерживая его в непослушных пальцах, не выкрутил вибрацию на максимум, рыча почти торжествующе.  
  
Адам закричал прямо с членом во рту и чуть не подавился им, когда его тело непроизвольно подалось вперед. Это игра — напомнил он себе, почувствовав на языке еще одну густую порцию предэякулята. Ле Шиффр все еще играл с ним, и был не намерен проигрывать.  
  
Как и Адам.  
  
Отчаянным, нечеловеческим усилием Адам заставил себя максимально расслабиться. Хотя бы настолько, чтобы пробка не терзала его простату с такой интенсивностью. Чтобы унять непреодолимое желание тереться о ковер. И сконцентрировался на члене Ле Шиффра, постанывая так, словно именно он получал больше удовольствия от процесса. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было — вкус Ле Шиффра на языке ощущался настоящим афродизиаком, каждая капля которого заставляла его растянутую задницу трепетать и сладко сжиматься на пробке.  
  
Еще немного и он вероятно кончит, так и не тронув свой член.  
  
Адам ускорил темп, смешанная с предэякулятом слюна текла по его подбородку прямо Ле Шиффру на брюки, но ему было плевать. Наконец, пропустив член глубоко в горло, он сжал его там, сглотнув с неимоверным усилием, и Ле Шиффр кончил с короткими яростными вскриками, почти сразу подавшись назад. Сперма заполнила Адаму рот, и ее было так много, что он не смог ее удержать. И брюки Ле Шиффра, и ковер, были безнадежно испорчены. Он проглотил столько, сколько сумел, продолжая посасывать член, выдаивая его досуха, пока Ле Шиффр не издал низкий болезненный стон.  
  
Сладко причмокнув, Адам наконец отстранился, и слизнул сперму с губ, глядя на Ле Шиффра с видом довольного кота, слопавшего канарейку.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — хрипло выдохнул Ле Шиффр, поймав его взгляд.  
  
Адама не нужно было просить дважды. Он сразу же взобрался к Ле Шиффру на колени, и оседлав его, с хныканьем притерся к опадающему члену.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще выдохнул он, но Ле Шиффр, слизав с его губ последние капли спермы, заткнул ему рот глубоким властным поцелуем. И проведя раскрытой ладонью по спине, от шеи до задницы, выдернул из Адама пробку.  
  
Адам взвыл в поцелуй от внезапного чувства опустошенности, член дернулся, подтекая прямо на рубашку, но в ту же минуту Ле Шиффр вставил в него сразу три пальца и быстро задвигал ими, с каждым толчком прицельно попадая в простату.  
  
Адама снесло оргазмом, как штормовой волной, которая, откатившись смыла собой все напряжение и боль. Затопленный чистым блаженством, он без сил рухнул на Ле Шиффра.  
  
Французы не ошиблись, назвав это маленькой смертью, краем сознания подумал Адам. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким  _отлетевшим_.  
  
— Поистине… превосходное исполнение… мистер Тауэрс, — срывающимся голосом пробормотал Ле Шиффр.  
  
Адам фыркнул и с трудом подняв голову с его взмокшей груди, невинно поцеловал в подрагивающие губы.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что самое время начать звать меня по имени? — спросил он, лениво лизнув капризный изгиб верхней.  
  
На мгновение Ле Шиффр замер, забыв ответить на поцелуй. А затем прижал его к себе и зарылся носом во влажные спутанные кудри.  
  
— Как пожелаешь… Адам. 


End file.
